This invention relates generally to improvements in payout storage and control systems and methods and, more particularly, to a new and improved system and method for securely storing and controlling the dispensing of a payout.
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.